


I stepped in the puddle, can someone help me?

by Kairin16



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in Camelot was hard, luckily Merlin had someone looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stepped in the puddle, can someone help me?

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Challenge: Boots
> 
> Also, I should point out it doesn't happen in any specific time in canon. I gave up on canon in the middle of season three for the best of my soul.

Winter in Camelot was rough and unforgiving. Doing every day chores became an even harder work and although after years of living through the same conditions people were used to them, it didn’t mean they didn’t dread coming of the first snow. One had to wake up earlier to clean snow off from roads, pavements and other things that were going to be used during day. The worst was if it snowed through the entire day, covering everything back up. Usually then the work day was shortened and people went back to their homes to warm themselves up before finishing all they planned for given day. Rations were good in the kingdom and that was the only thing that probably kept people in good spirit. 

Possibly the worst brunt of the weather got the knights, who despite the snow or hail had to ride out on patrols and train in the mornings. Merlin personally saw to Arthur’s armour after these and he was more than grateful for his magic. He didn’t want to think how normal people cleaned all this frost from between the metal plates. Not to say that the other habitants of the castle had it easy. Gaius and Merlin both had to trek through the snow every morning to deliver the medicine for colds and fevers to residents of the city. Merlin even briefly considered asking Arthur for some extra money so he could buy a better coat, but judging by the mood the prince was constantly in during the cold season it would be met only with scorn and rejection. It was better not to try at all than to anger already mad man.

The respite during the hard day came during the dinner time, when Arthur was in the main hall eating with Uther and Morgana. Merlin was set to clean the princely chamber and prepare it for the night, but this usually took less than half a time he was given. Maybe he still didn’t know how to do all his chores perfectly, but because of all the interruptions he had all too commonly, he learnt how to do everything in as small amount of time as possible. 

It wasn’t a long time, but it was enough to get the fire going high and hot, the warm slowly seeping into the stones in every corner of the chamber. Sometimes, during the especially cold days, Merlin helped it along, keeping the warm inside things that didn’t have any interest being warm like rugs and bedcovers. It didn’t help him in any way, but Arthur was always that little bit less unpleasant in the morning following sleep in the warmed up sheets. 

The ritual started with Merlin taking off his soaked through boots and then unravelling the rags he kept on his feet to keep them from freezing during the day. Maybe for next year he would be able to save enough money to buy a pair of good shoes, from leather that didn’t let the water through. But for now it had to be enough to sit on the bear skin before the fireplace and straighten his feet, warming his bare toes against the dancing flames. Leaning on the heavy oak table, he usually read during the time given to him, books about kings and knights and sometimes, if Geoffrey allowed him to take them out from library, scrolls about great romances and adventures. It was a comfortable habit.

That day his perusal of the adventure of Sir Tristan and his beloved Isolde, was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open. Arthur came in walking in a way that suggested he was angry and looking for an outlet for that anger. Merlin could just predict what it will be. He scrambled to his feet, curling his toes against the chill the floor was still putting off, even with the fireplace burning for a while now. He was expecting a lecture about his duties and not lazing around, but Arthur was just standing near the table glaring at Merlin’s shoes as if they personally offended him somehow. Merlin was almost sure that this wasn’t a case, although one couldn’t be sure when one wielded magic that sometimes didn’t exactly listen to them.

“Arthur?” Merlin inquired after a moment of tense silence, hoping for any sign of life from the prince.

“So Morgana was right. Again.” Arthur said apropos nothing, moving his glare from shoes to their owner. “Are you daft? Do you want to die in that cold?”

“No?” Merlin said, entirely sure that this was one of these rhetorical questions that he was still expected to answer in some manner.

“Then why would you wear these rags instead of proper shoes?” Arthur yelled finally, pointing an accusing finger at the said item. Even his finger seemed mildly disgusted with the pile of wet leather. Sometimes, he became fixated on some completely weird thing. Merlin found out that it was easiest and least painful to just indulge him and let him work through whatever complicated emotions he was hiding behind the odd obsession.

“Because they’re my only shoes as you well know since you’ve been through my closet several times during this year only.” Merlin said patiently, but Arthur only frowned harder at his placating tone.

“You were supposed to buy new ones for the winter, you oaf. That’s just common sense.” Arthur said and started pacing the room, undressing and throwing everything he took off in the random direction. Merlin wondered at times if he even noticed he was doing it or was it just expected for servants to follow their liege and pick up all their clothes. Gwen was adamant that he was actually supposed to help Arthur undressed, but the one time he actually tried to, Arthur shot him side-eyed looks for a week.

“I don’t have enough money. I can’t afford new shoes.”

“You should have told me!” Arthur finally erupted, struggling with his undershirt. The laces knotted during the day and they weren’t loosening enough to let him pull it off as easily as usual. Merlin sighed and put all the other clothes down on the nearest chair, he would collect them later and bring them down to the laundry room. He slowly unknotted the stubborn string and helped Arthur out of the offending item of clothing. 

The prince was looking frustrated and a little bit mad still, but at who anymore, Merlin didn’t know. Blond hair was standing on every end, giving Arthur that crazy look that he usually only got during tournaments. Merlin reached and combed through it with his fingers, bringing it back to its usual neat shape but before he could take his hand away, Arthur snatched his wrist and hold it close, his head bowed resulting in the prince not quite meeting Merlin’s eyes.

“I would have bought you new shoes, Merlin. It’d be only right thing of me to do.” Arthur said, sounding more defeated than the topic really called for. Merlin was really lost as to what was really hiding behind the words, but he suspected it involved actual warm feelings in their relationship and that’s why Arthur was acting all weird and constipated.

“You can still buy me a pair?” Merlin said after a while, not really sure what else could he say in this situation. Arthur looked up and set his jaw before nodding, clearly happy with the solution presented. Merlin let out a discreet breath of relief, but clearly he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Arthur was still holding his wrist and it didn’t seem like he was going to let go any time soon. “Arthur? You can let me go now?” Merlin said confused, but his words were rewarded with the grip tightening momentarily only.

“I want you to stay here tonight.” Arthur said after clearing his throat a few times to the point somewhere above Merlin’s shoulder. “I saw your lousy excuse of a room and it doesn’t even have a fireplace like Gaius’ main chamber does. We both know that if you fall sick you’re probably die.” 

By that point in the conversation Merlin was just glad to have an excuse to stop talking. And it’s not like he would protest loudly anyway. Maybe the insinuation that he couldn’t survive winter on his own wasn’t the nicest, but it was a small fly compared to a chance of actually spending the night by the fire.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin whispered much later, after Arthur harassed him into the bed, which admittedly was big enough to host two more people besides them. He didn’t get an answer, but he was sure he saw Arthur’s shoulders relaxing in the dim light of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [ tumblrs! ](http://lifesmarvels.tumblr.com)


End file.
